CitizenSoldiers
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Song Fic to Citizen/Soldiers by Three Doors Down. Heard the song and just had to write it. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N DON'T OWN! Okay so I'd downloaded this song, and when I listened to it I automatically thought POWER RANGERS. So since no one had written it yet, I decided I had to write it. Oh and please let me know if you agree with me about the song. ENJOY! LET me know what you think

"You guys we are going to be so late and then Justin is going to kill Dr. O" Kira Ford told the four other ex rangers that were in the car with her.

"We won't be late Kira, the club is right around the corner." Ethan told his friend

True to his word the five ex rangers pulled into a packed parking lot about five minutes later. Jumping out and quickly locking the car, they headed inside. They quietly walked inside and found a table, looking around at all the other people.

"Hey is that Hunter and Dustin over there?" Conner asked pointing to a table about two over.

"Yeah it is. HOLY SHIT! Dr. O look." Trent said pointing over to a corner table

The other four looked up and followed Tent's finger to see some of the original ranger sitting down, also looking around the club

"Jase, Billy." Tommy breathed out in disbelief. He moved to get up, but just as he did the lights went down and the band stepped on stage

"Hey I'm Justin Stewart and we're Three Doors Down. The song we're going to open with called Citizen/Solider is dedicated to every Power Ranger that has even been and will ever be. The music picked up and Justin stepped into the mic looking out at his friends.

_**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights**_

_**Stand the heroes waiting for your cries**_

_**So many times you did not bring this on yourself**_

_**When that moment finally comes, I'll be there to help**_

_**And on that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care**_

_**I'll be right here**_

On the screen behind Justin a video began to play. It showed an Ariel view of Angel Grove and as it panned it showed the mountain where the Command Center ruins were. The video then showed random monster attacks and the rangers (demorphed) showing up to help. It wasn't just the originals but all incarnations of them. The rangers in the room were horrified.

_**Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there**_

The video showed the rangers morphed and fighting the monsters as well as demorphed and still fighting. It showed the rangers as citizens, weather powerless from battle or just not having morphed yet helping people to safety.

_**When there're people crying in the streets**_

_**When they're starving for a meal to eat**_

_**When they simply need a place to make their beds**_

_**Right here underneath my wing you can rest your head**_

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care**_

_**I'll be right here**_

Most of the clips during this part were the Space rangers during Countdown to Destruction and SPD during the attack on headquarters. It also showed when the Space rangers stood and morphed on the roof to save the people.

_**Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there**_

Again it showed rangers morphed and fighting the monsters as well as demorphed and still fighting. This time it featured the rangers down and almost destroyed but still getting back up, knowing that they had other lives on their hands.

Justin poured himself into these next two parts, knowing they were the most powerful parts of the video.

_**Hope and pray that you never need me**_

_**But rest assured, I will not let you down**_

_**I walk beside you, but you may not see me**_

_**The strongest among you may not were a crown**_

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care**_

_**I'll be right here**_

_**On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bare**_

_**I'll be right here**_

The video now showed the rangers standing as teams demorphed and then flashing to their ranger identities it showed every team to date. The video switched to clips of various team ups, when rangers of the past came to help the rangers of the time.

_**Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair (Citizen soldiers)**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there**_

The last of the video showed time when the rangers had to sacrifice to help the people, or when they were extremely hurt during battle but still got up and fought. It showed when different rangers were captured and the trials they went through to help the people.

As the last notes of the song played everyone was on their feet and cheering, most also crying. As Justin stepped to the mic a woman in pink stepped up onto the stage and stood at the mic.

"My name is Kimberly Ann Hart and I was the first Pink Power Ranger. I would like to just like to say thank you to all the people of Angel Grove for trusting a bunch of teenagers with their lives and May the Power continue to protect us." She said before turning and hugging Justin then stepping off stage.

Next an Asian woman in yellow stepped up and took the mic.

"My name is Trini Kwan and I was the first Yellow Power Ranger." she told the crowd. She turned to step off but saw a group of people standing in a line in front of her. She handed the mic to the next person and walked off.

"Hi. I'm Jason Lee Scott and I was the First Red Power Ranger." He like the rest turned and headed off stage

"I'm Billy Creston and I was the first Blue Power ranger." He smiled and walked off ignoring the deafing cheers of the crowd

"My name is Zack Taylor and I was the first Black Power Ranger. I agree with Kim, thank you to all those we protected." He told the crowd before stepping off

"Hi I'm Adam Park and I was the second Black Power Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger and the first Green Turbo Ranger. Next to me is Rocky DeSantos the second Red Power Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger. And Next to him is Aisha Campbell the second Yellow Power Ranger." He told the crowd and then the three walked off.

"My name is Kat Hilliard and I was the second Pink Power Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger, and the first Pink Turbo Ranger. Tanya Sloan is next to me and she was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and the first Yellow Turbo Ranger." The two girls stepped back ad let the last one go.

"My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver. I was the first Green Power Ranger, first White Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger" said Tommy before walking off to find Kim and letting Justin step up to the mic.

"My names Justin Stewart and I was the Blue Turbo Ranger." He told the crowd.

With that the band powered into another song. Some of the originals left after their confession, like Kim who disappeared until four years later when the final war began. Others sat around a talked with the other rangers in the room. One thing that they all knew (weather they were in the room or not) was that if ever they were needed to help people they would assume the mantles again. They were the Citizen/Soldiers and they would always be there.


	2. PLEASE HELP ME

Okay guys this is being posted to all my PR stories because well I need your help, I've started a preliminary list but I need some help. I want you guys to give me your ideas on power lore. About the colors and the people they pick. Their characteristics, you know like the blue ones pretty much always being smart things like that.


End file.
